


Snowballing

by youarekillianmehugh



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4210251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youarekillianmehugh/pseuds/youarekillianmehugh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre and Courfeyrac are the best of friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballing

Combeferre was enjoying a nice cup of cocoa on the porch of the new group home the whole amis had bought together, He was wrapped tightly in a blanket and his hands were covered with mittens that saved his hands from the crisp chill of the morning. The cocoa would occasionally steam up his glasses as he would take a sip between reading and watching the morning sun. He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he didn’t hear the door creak open and someone walk down the steps. He looked up to see Courfeyrac in the front yard, a snowball at the ready. His eyes opened and he set down his stuff cautiously.

“Courf” he said, his tone warning. He raised one of his hands in front of him as Courfeyrac’s smile grew into an evil grin as he stepped closer, the hand with the snowball raised.

“Yes?” he asked, his tone sweet as he walked closer.

“Don’t you dare throw that snowba-goddammit!” he grumbled as the ball of snow hit his neck. He had a rough night and while he loved his best friend dearly he was not in the mood to get pummeled by a snowball. By the time the second snowball hit his face he ran after Courf, who let out a terrified screech as he ran away. Eventually, Ferre tackled him in the snow and sat on him.

“Ferreeeee its coldddddddD” the man whined.

“I am aware,” Combeferre grumbled, teeth chattering slightly. “Those snowballs were cold”

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry for disturbing you now will you get off of me so I can get inside and burrito myself in my blankets for eternity?!”

“Ok” Combeferre got up and walked towards the porch.

“Aren’t you going to help me up?!”

“No”

“Well then” Courfeyrac huffed, and got up, brushing the snow off of himself.

Combeferre took his things and walked into the house. When Courfeyrac got back in, he was greeted by Combeferre sitting on the sofa, reading next to the fire.

“There’s cocoa set up for you in the kitchen. Now go get dressed before Joly scolds you about getting a cold” he said, his tone teasing. Courfeyrac smiled and walked up to his friend and wrapped his arms around him before blowing a raspberry into his cheek, causing the man to let out a squak.

“Gah!” Courfeyrac nuzzled his curls into the side of Ferre’s face before getting up to go to his room. Combeferre shook his head fondly before wiping the spit off of his cheek.

Courfeyrac got dried off and dressed before grabbing his cocoa and sitting next to the bespectacled man. He leaned his head on his shoulder as Combeferre ruffled the mess of curls on his head. He put down his drink and nudged his way under the blanket to curl up like a cat next to his friend. He felt the rumble of a chuckle in Ferre’s chest as an arm wound itself around his shoulders, fingers trailing light circles on his arm.

“You’re just like a cat, I swear” Combeferre mumbled, a certain scratch of the scalf emitting a purring noise from Courf.

“But better. I talk.” He smiled and burrowed his head into Ferre’s chest, earning a giggle from the older man.

“I mean…” Combeferre trailed off, his tone teasing, and a grin on his face. Courf scowled and poked him in the side, just where Combeferre was ticklish.

“No” Combeferre grabbed Courf’s finger, jolting away from him but keeping a steady tone.

“Nuh-no” Courfeyrac grinned even wider.

“Courfeyrac I swear, if you-no!” he grabbed Courfeyrac’s other hand as the man pounced on him, earning an erupture of giggles from the older man.

“St-St-Stahahap!”Combeferre giggled, attempting to push Courf off of him, but to no avail until they were on the floor and both were out of breath from laughing too hard.

Combeferre pushed Courfeyrac off him and grabbed his book before he sat back on the couch. Courfeyrac curled around Combeferre’s feet and stuck one of his hands in the air and made a grabby motion.

“If you want something, use your words” Combeferre said, not taking his eyes off of his book.

“’m cold” the other man whined. Combeferre dog-eared his book and scooted over to make room. Courfeyrac hopped on the couch, laying his head in his friend’s lap, and curling up into a ball under the blankets.

Combeferre resumed his reading, and let his hand stroke through Courfeyrac’s mess of curls. The man purred against his leg and nuzzled his thigh with his nose. Combeferre rolled his eyes fondly and they sat like that for the rest of the morning.


End file.
